


Safe

by redlipstickkisses



Series: Lorem Ipsum [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haku knows that the hunters will be here soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

     Haku knows that the hunters will be here soon.

     They had seen them approaching, their white and red masks gleaming in the brightness of lighting strikes and Zabuza had gathered the most important of their belongings. He had called to them, asked why they were dawdling, but they had gathered their weapons.

     This is what they had been training for. To protect Zabuza. To be the weapon he needs. They told him to go on without them, that they would distract the hunters to allow for Zabuza to gain more ground.

     They focus on reigning in and masking their chakra, on making it appear as though there is simply a child in the house instead of a warrior. If they can take the hunters by surprise all the better. But they have not yet perfected their chakra control and when the lightning flashes again they are surrounded. 

     They steel themselves and slip senbon into their fingers. The hunters are poised to attack but they are used to fighting larger, taller opponents. The hunters are wearing armor also but it's built to withstand large brutal attacks. Not small sophisticated ones. They may have lost the element of surprise but they will not lose.

     Before their attackers can react, Haku darts into motion. Senbon find eyes and ears and arteries and vulnerable nerves. And one by one, so quickly it seems to happen in tandem, they fall.

     It only lasts for a few minutes.

     Haku is stunned. They just took down a pack of hunter nin in complete darkness, outnumbered and won. The hunters lay on the floor. Some of them are paralyzed, others are in near death states, some are bleeding from eyes and ears and critical wounds. Not a single one is dead but all are too injured to continue the chase.

     Zabuza is safe. At least for the immediate future. They quickly collect their senbon. It wouldn't do to leave evidence to trace back to them.

     Haku leaves through the window and disappears into the wild storm. 


End file.
